Volcano
|knockback = 13% |stun = 71% |variant = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |zombiez = 10 |damageB = 90 42 (FV) |damageC = 90 42 (FV) }} Volcano is a grade shotgun in Counter-Strike Online available during Lunar New Year Event 2011. Overview *''Firstly introduced during the 2011 Letter Collecting Event. *''Available from Bingo in 2012. *''Available from Code Box in 2013''. :Available from Mileage Decoder in 2015. *''This item can be obtained from Top 50 Decoder or Top 50 Unlimited Decoder in 2017.'' A weapon that spews out 40 rounds of 12 gauge shotgun ammo at an extreme rate of fire that exceeds the limits of normal shotguns. In addition, it has a long barrel that gives it superior accuracy. Advantages *Very high magazine size for a shotgun *High rate of fire *Low recoil *Bullets do not spread far *As a shotgun, it can be used in far range Disadvantages *Heavy weight *Expensive price *Long reload time *Cannot be fired underwater *Low damage for a shotgun *Hard to obtain Tips *Volcano shares the same ammo type with USAS-12. *40 rounds can deal 1920 ~ 3840 damage. *The recoil is reduced significantly if you shoot while crouching. Events Volcano= *Japan: 27 April 2011. *Singapore/Malaysia: 9 January 2013. *CSN:Z: 1 April 2015. *Vietnam: 21 May 2015. |-| Fire Vulcan= *South Korea: 26 February 2015. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 10 March 2015. *China/Japan: 11 March 2015. *Indonesia: 12 August 2015. *CSN:Z: 29 November 2015. *Vietnam: 18 February 2016. Users Metal Arena: *Tanker: Seen in posters. Counter-Terrorist: *SAS: Seen wielding Fire Vulcan in posters. Terrorist: *David Black: Seen in posters. Variant ; Fire Vulcan A weapon that spews out 40 rounds of 12 gauge ammo at an extreme rate of fire that exceeds the limits of normal shotguns. In addition, it has a long barrel that gives it superior accuracy. *The weapon can be obtained from Combat Blueprint No. 5. Comparison to USAS-12 Positive *Lower recoil (-10%) *Higher fire rate (+8%) *Lighter (-13%) *Higher clip size (+20) *Can be used by all teams *Has shorter reload time Neutral *Shares ammo (40 rounds 12G) Negative *More expensive (+$650) *Lower damage (-4) *Difficult to obtain Gallery Volcano= File:Gatling_viewmodel.png|View model File:Gatling_worldmodel.png|World model File:Gatling_tankerred.png|Red Tanker with Volcano gatlingkp.png|South Korea poster P1 03.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster 20130227ff_6.jpg|China poster File:Ruongbauvat_606x295.png|Vietnam poster File:Volcanocsnzposter.png|CSN:Z poster De dust20045.jpg|In-game screenshot Volcano_Obtain.jpg|Obtained from Code Box gatling_hudv2.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound |-| Fire Vulcan= File:Gatlingm_viewmodel.png|View model File:Gatlingm.gif|Store preview File:Korea_update_150226.png|South Korea in-game poster File:Gatlingm_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Gatlingm_poster_china.jpg|China poster File:Gatlingm_sfsniperm_poster_japan.png|Japan poster File:INDOLRFV.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Firevulcancsnz.png|CSN:Z poster File:606x295_vulcan.jpg|Vietnam poster firevulcancraftset.png|Confirmed Set zs_defense_20150429_0553261.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Gatlingm_hud.png|HUD icon |-| Expert= File:Gatlingenh_viewmodel.png|View model File:Gatlingenh_worldmodel.png|World model Trivia *Volcano is defined as: **A mountain or hill, typically conical, having a crater or vent through which lava, rock fragments, hot vapor, and gas are or have been erupted from the earth's crust. **An intense suppressed emotion or situation liable to burst out suddenly. *In ancient Roman religion and myth, Vulcan is the god of fire including the fire of volcanoes, also god of metalworking and the forge. *These are the only shotguns that have the highest ammo capacity in Counter-Strike Online so far. External links *Volcano at Wikipedia. *Vulcan (mythology) at Wikipedia. Category:Weapons Category:Shotgun Category:Automatic Shotguns Category:12G user Category:High accuracy weapons Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Science fiction weapons